Death Bell
by Park Hana Aihara-chan
Summary: Jika bel berbunyi, maka aku datang. Jika bel berbunyi, maka ada nyawa yang menghilang. Jadi kalian bersiaplah untuk… mati. / Rate M for Gore


**Disclaimer : Gak perlu dibahas, semuanya juga udah tau kok, 'kan 'kan 'kan? *dirajam readers*.**

**Author : Oh Se Rin**

**Genre : Mystery, Crime, Thriller, Horror, a bit little Romance**

**Rate : T semi M (gore)**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Typo(s), Boboiboy Elemental Siblings, Gore, Death chara, Yandere!Someone (tebak saja sendiri, oke? :p #plakk), adegan berdarah-darah (?). Yang gak suka pembunuhan jangan baca, yang suka horror silahkan saja, apalagi yang suka thriller dan pembunuhan :v . Bagi yang bermental lemah sebaiknya jangan baca deh. Kalau misalnya sampai kebawa mimpi jangan salahin aku, oke?  
**

* * *

Jika bel berbunyi, maka aku datang. Jika bel berbunyi, maka ada nyawa yang menghilang. Jadi kalian bersiaplah untuk… mati.

"Bangun! Selamat pagi, Bu Guru!"

"Selamat pagi, Bu Guru!"

Murid-murid kelas XI-A pun duduk manis di bangku masing-masing. Mereka menatap wali kelas mereka dengan raut tegang. Hari ini adalah pengumuman hasil kerja keras mereka selama satu semester.

"Anak-anak, sebelum membagikan raport, Ibu akan mengumumkan rangking kelas terlebih dahulu."

Glek!

"Rangking pertama masih tetap diraih oleh Boboiboy Halilintar. Kau hebat, bisa mempertahankan prestasimu."

"Wah! Halilintar keren ya?!"

"Iya, dia bisa mempertahankan prestasinya."

"Aku makin ngefans sama Halilintar."

Obrolan-obrolan itu tidak digubris oleh sang objek bahan obrolan, dia hanya memalingkan wajah menghadap jendela dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut. Ibu akan lanjutkan." perhatian murid-murid pun tertuju kembali kepada sang guru.

"Sepertinya ada perubahan posisi ranking." gumam Ibu guru itu pelan.

"Rangking dua diraih oleh… Yaya Yah. Selamat, kau telah meningkatkan prestasimu."

"Terima kasih, Bu." kata Yaya dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Guru itu pun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Selanjutnya, Rangking tiga diraih oleh… Hanna Nurazkia. Kerja bagus, Hanna."

"Terima kasih, Bu." guru itu tersenyum.

"Rangking empat diraih oleh… Boboiboy Gempa. Terus tingkatkan, ya?"

"Iya, Bu."

"Rangking lima diraih oleh… Ying. Meskipun menurun, Ibu tetap bangga padamu."

"Ah, iya Bu." kata Ying.

"Rangking enam diraih oleh… Fang. Nilaimu juga menurun seperti Ying, tapi Ibu tetap bangga. Belajar lebih giat lagi ya?"

"Iya." jawab Fang kalem, padahal dalam hatinya dia mengumpat gaje.

'Ck, kenapa menurun sih? Nanti aku tidak populer lagi.' batinnya. Dasar penggila kepopuleran.

"Rangking tujuh diraih oleh… Boboiboy Taufan."

"Yes!" gumam Taufan pelan dengan tangan yang terkepal dan senyum lebar yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Rangking delapan diraih oleh…"

"Ck, kenapa menurun sih?" gumam seorang murid yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi karena semua murid-murid –kecuali dirinya- dan guru-guru telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dia sengaja pulang telat karena mood-nya yang sedang buruk.

"Pasti Ibu dan Ayah akan marah." gumamnya lagi.

Tap!

Orang itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau mereka tidak ada, aku akan menjadi yang pertama 'kan?" sebuah seringaian kejam pun terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kenapa nilaimu menurun, hah?"

Orang itu hanya menatap datar kedua orang tuanya.

"Dulu nilaimu selalu bagus, tapi sekarang apa? Nilaimu menurun drastis!" bentak sang Ayah.

"Bukankah sudah Ibu katakan agar tidak terlalu sering bermain? Inilah akibatnya karena tidak belajar." kata sang Ibu.

"Ck." orang itu mendecak sebal.

CRAASSHH!

"AAAAKKHH!"

Orang itu menusuk Ibu dan Ayahnya dengan dua bilah pisau yang entah dari mana ia memperoleh benda itu.

"Berisik! Masih untung aku masih tetap masuk sepuluh besar. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih." kata orang itu dingin.

Orang itu menusuk perut kedua orang tuanya berkali-kali. Sang Ibu telah tewas, tapi Ayahnya masih tetap hidup.

"K-kau…" kata Ayah.

"Kau apa? Masih hidup rupanya." orang itu kemudian menancapkan satu pisaunya tepat di jantung Ayahnya.

"AAAARGHH!" sang Ayah pun tewas seketika.

"Hahaha…" orang itu menyeringai seram.

"Hmm… sepertinya aku harus menghias mereka."

Orang itu mengambil kedua pisau yang menancap di tubuh kedua orang tuanya. Dia mendudukan dirinya di samping mayat Ibunya.

"La la la la la…"

Orang itu bersenandung riang sambil 'menghias' jasad Ibunya. Dia menyayat kulit sang Ibu itu dari leher sampai perut, sehingga organ bagian dalam pun terlihat dengan jelas. Dia memotong tulang rusuk dengan peralatan seadanya dan mengambil jantung Ibunya, kemudian diletakkan di genggaman tangan kanan sang Ibu. Dia juga mengambil hati dan meletakannya di genggaman tangan kiri jasad itu. Kemudian dia menarik usus halus dari jasad itu dan memotongnya sesuai ukuran yang diinginkan menggunakan gunting. Usus yang telah dipotong itu kemudian dililitkan di leher dan pergelangan tangan membentuk kalung dan gelang.

"Sudah selesai." dia tersenyum puas melihat karyanya sambil mengelap darah yang mengenai wajahnya. Lalu dia melirik jasad Ayahnya.

"Satu lagi." dia pun melanjutkan 'kegiatannya'.

Pertama-tama, dia merobek mulut sang Ayah dengan mengguntingnya sampai pipi dan memotong lidahnya. Kemudian dia mencokel kedua mata Ayahnya yang tidak menutup. Dia menyayat kulit tangan sang Ayah hingga terlihat tulang hasta dan tulang pengumpil. Dia juga menyayat kulit betis jasad itu sehingga terlihat tulang-tulang penyusun rangka kaki itu. Setelah itu, dia meremukkan dahi jasad itu dengan palu sehingga potongan-potongan otak berceceran di lantai. Kemudian dia kembali menancapkan pisau di dada jasad itu.

"Hah… selesai juga." orang itu kembali mengelap wajahnya yang penuh dengan noda darah. "Lumayan bagus." orang itu pun tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai-.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dengan menyeret asad kedua orang tuanya.

"Permainan dimulai sekarang."

Blam!

* * *

TBC

* * *

Serin : Annyeonghaseyo! Aku buat fanfic lagi dengan tema thriller. Mian pendek soalnya ini baru prolog doang.

Pai : Fanfic yang lain aja belum kelar -_-

Serin : Gak papa lah. Aku lagi dalam mode Yandere. Waktu nonton Death Bell 1 langsung ada ide ini. Bedanya, yang dibunuh itu dari 20 besar biar greget :v

Taufan : Hiiy~ Serem.

Halilintar : Pengen nonton.

Serin : Kakak pengen nonton? Aku juga mau nonton nih. Bareng yuk?

Halilintar : Ayo!

Taufan : Bukannya kamu takut hantu?

Halilintar : Kan ini mah film pembunuhan -_-

All minus HaliSerin : Njirr -_- Nih Adik sama Kakak hobinya sama.

Hali + Serin : *pergi nonton Death Bell*

Pai : Jadi kita berdua gitu yang harus nutup perjumpaan ini?

Taufan : Ya iyalah!

Pai : Ya sudahlah, sampai sini saja. Sebelumnya, aku mau tanya. Siapa yang tahu siapa 'orang itu' tersebut di fanfic ini? Orangnya tak terduga loh (maybe). Kalau kalian ingin menjawab, silahkan tulis jawaban kalian di review. Kalau ada yang benar bakalan aku jadiin OC di fanfic ini. Sampai berjumpa lagi!

Pai + Taufan : DADAH~! REVIEW JUSEYO!


End file.
